Patience is a Virtue
by Little Darling
Summary: Severus has a dream about his pretty young wife...   A/U, not in any way epilogue compliant, and brimming with smut. If that's not your thing, then pass on by.


A/N: Hello all! I was writing a history paper and this story just kind of popped into my head. (My extremely attractive professor may or may not have had some influence here…) I had to jot it down before it was lost to me forever…plus there are worse ways to take a study break. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series or franchise. That is the property of the respective owners (Warner Bros, Scholastic, and JK Rowling). I am not making any money from this. If I owned it, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?

Patience is a Virtue

She closed her eyes and sighed as his tongue parted her nether lips.

He had never found more satisfaction in eating pussy than he found with her. She tasted sweet, but tangy, like a peach on a warm summer day.

He licked up her dripping labia to her swollen clit. He knew what she wanted, but patience was, after all, a virtue, and she needed to learn how to wait. Giving the bud one quick flick with his tongue he refocused his attentions. His skilled muscle circled her opening one, two, three times before finally pushing inside. He moved his tongue in and out of her, mimicking the actions that would soon be taken by his throbbing erection.

"More" she whispered. Her voice was husky; her lust raw and exposed, like an offering on a sacrificial altar. He was happy to oblige.

He replaced his tongue with two of his impossibly long fingers and began pumping. He set a leisurely pace to begin, slowly nipping and suckling his way back to her bundle of nerves. He began to stroke it gently with the tip of his tongue, increasing the speed of his hand slightly.

She moaned in earnest at his ministrations. He began to stroke her clit harder, using the flat of his tongue to apply more pressure. A third finger joined the two already pumping in and out of her soaked heat.

"I'm close..." she panted.

Severus awoke with a start. He could feel the sheets tenting around his erect manhood. He raised himself up on his elbows to look about the room before flopping despondently back onto his pillow. It really was a shame to waste a perfectly good dream.

He felt the bed dip beside him as his wife slowly slipped beneath the rumpled sheets.

"And where were you this morning?" He asked in mock suspicion.

"Off doing unspeakably naughty things with Harry." she deadpanned. He laughed when he saw the twinkle in her eyes. He really did love this witch.

"Honestly," she said, "I was just out for a walk around the grounds. Hogwarts is so beautiful this time of year."

He gave her a small smirk and bent down to catch her lips in a soft kiss. She pressed her small frame into his, keening when she felt his erection press into her hip.

"You've been rather a naughty little witch, you know." He said against her lips.

"Have I?" she responded, moving to nip at his jaw.

"Yes. You see, you have managed to get me in quite a—state." He pulled away from her soft mouth. "I think that merits some punishment, don't you?"

"Hmm, yes," she agreed lightly. "What shall it be? Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch?"

"No, Miss Granger, I think that considering the circumstances something a little more… severe…is in order."

"Severe, Professor?" she looked at him through her dark lashes.

"Yes, quite severe." He stated leaning down to kiss her full lips. "You see, my dear, you have left me with quite a predicament." To emphasize his point he pressed her against the hard length of his body, and other parts of his anatomy. "It's only fair that you be made to remedy it."

Snaking her hand down between their bodies to grasp his erection Hermione responded, "And what, Professor, will my punishment be?" Her tone was sultry, and her eyes locked onto his as she drew her hand up and down his length with measured strokes.

Severus could feel his breath quickening as a groan of pleasure slipped from his lips. He was preparing to answer her with a witty retort when he felt her slide down his body. When he felt her warm breath ghost over the head of his manhood, all ability for coherent thought fled his brain.

Hermione Granger-Snape cast her eyes up at her husband, briefly taking in his appearance. His skin was like alabaster covering a thin, lithe body. He had a smattering of black hair on his chest and a thin black trail of hair from below his ribcage to the very organ she currently knelt before. She loved him most when he was like this; his cold, embittered mask dropped and his face expressive and human. He was never more beautiful than when he allowed himself to simply _be_ without measuring the world's reaction to him. _Gods, but I love him._ She thought to herself.

Without further hesitation she snaked her tongue out to tease the weeping head of his cock. She was rewarded with a groan from above her. Smiling to herself she closed her lips around the head sucking while simultaneously dipping her tongue into his slit to collect the salty beads of pre-cum that were gathering there.

Severus opened his eyes to watch as Hermione took more of him into her mouth using her tongue to tease him until he felt the tip of his cock touch the back of her throat. When she hollowed her cheeks and dragged her mouth firmly up his length, stroking the sensitive underside of his penis with the flat of her tongue, he let out a deep groan of satisfaction.

He endured the sweet torture of her mouth for a few moments before stilling her and dragging her up his body for a searing kiss. She brought her hands to his hair as his body settled between her thighs, and his demanding tongue swept her mouth. When he pulled back she pouted prettily.

"I don't believe I was finished." She said. "You're meant to be meting out punishment, so why force me to stop before my penitence is complete?"

"Make no mistake," he told her huskily, "your punishment has only just begun."

He caught her lips once more as he buried himself to the hilt in her welcoming heat. She let out a low moan of satisfaction, and he dropped his head to the junction where her neck met her shoulder, unleashing a growl of his own. Hermione threaded her hands in his inky black hair and pulled him up to meet her gaze. Her normally whiskey colored eyes had gone dark with lust, and she held his eyes as she slowly and teasingly rolled her hips. He let out a soft moan that mingled with her gasp of pleasure. Eyes never leaving his wife's, Severus pulled out until all that remained inside her was the sensitive head of his cock. With a wolfish grin he thrust forcefully into her soft body.

"Yes! Please, Severus, more…" Hermione pleaded. Low, breathy moans fell from her parted lips as Severus continued to ram into her.

"More what?" he prompted.

"Just more…" the last was word punctuated by a loud keen.

"Well now, pet, that's not terribly forthcoming."

He slowed his pace, allowing her to feel every inch of him; every vein and ridge as he slowly moved along her tight, wet heat.

"Tell me what you want, Hermione," he growled.

"You," she gasped out. "I want you. I want you to fuck me. Please, Severus, please…"

"As you wish."

He sped up his pace once more, pounding into her with hard measured strokes. She met him thrust for thrust, her nails clawing at his backside, drawing him closer, willing him deeper inside of her. He happily obliged. He grabbed hold of one of her legs and rested her ankle on his shoulder, changing the angle and allowing him to sink deeper into her.

Hermione was gripping his forearms tightly; she could feel the hot coil in her body tightening, signaling her orgasm. Severus watched as her as she came undone, his name spilling from her lips in a sharp cry before her mouth rounded into an "O" and her eyes closed. He pistoned in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm, desperately seeking his own release. In a matter of moments he joined her in ecstasy, her inner walls milking him of his release.

His arms were a bit shaky from the effort of supporting his weight, and he collapsed on top of her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, enjoying the weight of him on her body. After a moment he rolled off of her, slipping from her heat in the process. She sighed at the loss. He pulled her to him gently and she obliged, entwining her body with his as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

A tapping on the window stirred the couple from their blissful haze. Hermione turned to her husband and whispered, "I'll get it."

Hermione opened the window to allow the small owl inside. She untied the letter from its leg and handed it a bit of bacon from the small bowl she kept by the window. Severus propped himself up on his elbow, the sheet pooling at his waist, as he watched his wife's eyes skim over the missive. When he saw a small crease sprout on her brow he asked her, "What is it, pet?"

"Harry wants to come by to discuss his lecture for tomorrow. It seems being a guest speaker for my N.E.W.T. level transfiguration class has him wound rather tight. He should be here within the hour."

Jotting down a quick response on the back of the letter, she sent the owl on its way before beginning to rummage through the wardrobe. Severus rose from the bed and came up behind his wife pressing himself against her still naked back. "Come back to bed." He whispered. Hermione leaned into him, relishing the feel of his warm breath on her cheek and his naked body pressing against hers. "But Harry," she protested, "he'll be here in less than an hour…" Her words died in her throat as this large hands came up to stroke her breasts. Pinching her hardened nipples he growled, "He can wait; patience is, after all, a virtue."

And wait he most certainly did.


End file.
